What and How? Past or Present?
by SlowAnonymous
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Hero of Mobius and speedy 'Blue Blur'. Sadly he isn't himself with his thoughts concern in splits. Shadow finds out he is not his usual laid-back self. Will he help? or will Sonic find himself out?


**Disclaimer:- Anything of written, read or typed in this section. Do not belong to me. They are rightfully infringed and legally copyrighted by the company owners of SEGA® Such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose the Hedgehog and anything respectfully infringed and related to the legal company owner. I apologize if any legal rights of policy had been trespassed and I will rightfully amend it according to policies. Only the story uploaded by me, is by me aside from anything related to the copyright legal owners.**

* * *

><p>Today was an exceptional week for a popular laid-back hero as he strode along the urban civilization's roads and buildings. Not on his own as he'd rather not deal with autographs or fans after his nearly insane ordeal. As he passed by a couple of fans, they saw someone of particularly infamous but not the one whom is humble. These fans soon walk away from him and his other company, who's not very fond of him but forced into his situation through persistent pesters.<p>

"Faker, cut this blundering already." the crimson-streaked dark-furred hedgehog grunted, walking from his back the famous and cocky blue-furred hedgehog, also his rival.

"Pfft! Can't take the fans already?" the blue-furred hedgehog shot back at him his grin, clearly just tempting him to wring his hands at him.

"Just you." the crimson-streaked dark-furred hedgehog replied, putting his palm to his face in disarray.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." the blue-furred hedgehog cheekily humoured, wagging an index finger to him.

"What I meant is…" the crimson-streaked dark-furred hedgehog dragged irritably, "Can't you just run like you used to?" he implied as that's what he's rival mostly do at times.

"Can't you?" the blue-furred hedgehog shot back at him and his finger pointed to him, receiving a disgruntled sigh as he grinned.

"I tire of this," the crimson-streaked dark-furred hedgehog ratified, "Farewell Faker." he turned his back to him and navigate away from him.

"Yea… See ya' Shadow." the blue-furred hedgehog returned with a hinted troubled-tone as he already had his back to him, chin cupped by his white-gloved hand.

Shadow arched his eyebrow, clearly the 'Blue Blur' isn't himself and distinguish himself from the 'Blue Blur' of his unfamiliar-self. He looked back to him once more, talking to himself and waving his hands about as he talks his thoughts aloud. He rolled his eyes and assumed his rival had too much snack, deterring his sane mind from properly functioning. Walking on and away from him to who knows where he would, it somewhat sting and itch him from curiosity however. He sighed once more, not liking his insolent mind and nerve.

'_Hmm… Perhaps I should consult with psychological knowledge.' _he thought in disarray and despaired from just about making an idiot of himself.

"Bah! The fool can take care of himself." he thought aloud, causing a minority of the crowds from the street to back away from his uproar.

He smacked his hand to his forehead, noting the infectious 'Blue Blur's own action got to him. Tired of where he stood and thought, he blazed off with his jet shoes across the city's road. Ironically he did what the 'Blue Blur' do, to run. Once more, he noted of another habit passed to him spiritually.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile and elsewhere, our blue-furred hero had been walking endlessly with his thoughts disarrayed from the world. Not entirely, as he returned sincerely with a wave to a few people who had sincere smiles and friendly waves, but go no further at bothering him. Thankful for their consideration as he continues to ponder in his mind, being his unusual than thrilled hedgehog. Unfortunately it was shortcoming, squeals and shrieks could be heard miles away from where he stood. Ears perked and shivered him, only he knows what arrival will disrupt him. Slowly he creeks his head to the side, eyes peeked to the edge of his side.<p>

"Soooonnniiiicccc!" squealed a young pink-furred hedgehog in her red dress, running to him with gleaming eyes of attention.

***Sigh*** _'Not right now.' _Sonic the Hedgehog sighed and thought imperatively, shaking his head in dismay as he is older than her.

"Sonic!" the pink-furred hedgehog called, "Did ja' miss me?" she abruptly implied, her hands together as her eyes glimmer in wait of her 'acclaimed professed lover's respond.

"Uh…Hey Amy! Whatcha' up to?" Sonic asked, pulling away from answering her question, planning to delay and abide a proper distraction along, hopefully.

"Oh! I'd just crossed a stall and saw this-" Amy Rose the Hedgehog, continued to say many things from sales, discount and things of particular shopping materials.

The 'Blue Blur' was not listening to her and guise himself as he scratches his cheek, hoping for a moments time of his own. He caught a few things that she spoke much to her interests, piecing up an idea to pull in her to a distraction and hope for a hiding spot, whatever it has to be either way as she is very persistent. He tapped his shoes on the ground, waiting for her to finish her babbles.

"-to buy this beautiful dress! How about you help with me to pick the best dress?" she glistened with her tone, looking to her self-professed lover with persistent eyes.

"Sure!" Sonic slyly approved, "In fact, there's this dress you should try on!" he pointed to a direction behind her.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you loved me all along!" Amy turned behind, "Where is it? Is it beautiful? This is all from your love-" continuing her possessive babbles as she looks for her dress.

By this time, Sonic had already ran with his wits along away from her. No doubt she'll be disappointed and venomously pummel him furiously for his ploy. As suspected, she had already howled and roared his name furiously. Dreadfully he hoped he didn't go too far against her decision, after all she is carrying her hammer by now and running after him. Fortunately he knew of an alley he had passed from the current road, surely she would not go into an alley. Slipping his chance as he blasts ahead and transparently clone himself, and stepped into the alley as his clone ran along the road. Successfully Amy had not seen the real Sonic, hiding right behind the empty trash cart.

'_Sorry Amy.' _he guiltily thought, but not too badly for once in awhile using a trick he had been practicing.

Suddenly a golden ring appeared on thin air, enlarging itself as a portal swoops open. A silver-furred hedgehog shot out of the portal and fell into the empty trash cart with a heavy thud. The ring shrank and fell to the ground with a cling after the portal disappears. Sonic looked in to the trash cart he hid behind with the thrown victim in it.

"How's it like in there Silver?" Sonic chuckled with a hand to the dazed Silver the Hedgehog.

"Urrggghhh…" Silver groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "Hey Sonic…" he returned, lashing out his hand to the helpful hero's offering hand.

Sonic pulled his hand as Silver nearly tripped over the cart to the floor, lightly dazed from his trip through the portal and crashing vulgarly. Silver shook his head and grabbed the ring by the ground, dusting himself after securely keeping the ring.

"Does this happen to you?" Silver asked as he adjust his hair and quills.

"I'm too cool for that to happen." Sonic smirked as Silver just glared at him, unbelieving to him.

"Whatever, I'm off." Silver grunted as Sonic silently chuckled behind his back.

"You might not want to go out there." Sonic murmured as Silver perked his ears to Sonic's near quiet whisper.

"What?" Silver quizzed, just he was about to look back to the Blue Blur.

"I found you! That guise isn't going to work on me this time Sonic!" Amy roared with her hammer swung to Silver, as he backed off with his hands held up in defence.

"Wait! Amy!" Silver shouted as he ducks from another swing of Amy's hammer, nearly pummelled his nose.

"I won't forgive you this time!" Amy jumped and swung down her hammer, Silver by now had to run witlessly as his efforts to hear him out were barren to her.

The two hedgehogs ran across the urban roads as Silver kept shouting to Amy of his true self to her. As for Sonic, he bursts out laughing as he watched them. Though he had to admit that was rude and pretty selfish of him. Nonetheless, he felt a little better from his previous preoccupied mind. At this moment, Sonic decided to just leave the two be and hang around the skyscrapers. One in particular was the tallest amongst the urban buildings. Heading back into the alley and with the walls narrow enough to help him hop side-to-side and reach to the top casually with his speed.

* * *

><p>Once above the building, he scanned and looked about the top of his current roof. It was to his back, a single tall skyscraper rooted to the edge of the coast amongst the ocean. He grinned and made a challenge to himself. To reach the top of the skyscraper without getting close or running to it. Planning and scanning once more for the means to 'trebuchet' or 'catapult' his way there. Some buildings elevate at a possible height to it, though the were a little far for him to run and jump. Looking back to where he is now, a long iron pole unused. He walked and picked it up and examine its length. Then he tried to bend it, it bent fairly and did not snap from too much angle. He stopped bending it and the iron bar reformed its straight figure.<p>

'_Cool! Maybe it'll work on that building.'_ Sonic looked to one of the elevated buildings with a flat-top for him.

Using the iron pole to pole-vault like one of those athletes. However thinking again, he could vault high but not launch further to empty the gap. He cupped his chin and wondered if he could combine the use of his ball form. Though he would have to let go of the pole soon after and hope there would be another at the flat-top elevated building. Risking such untested or practiced method would very much cost his life, the thrill anticipates him and losing his life is a one-way fool's attempt as well his pride. He shook his head for thinking negatively and pull back his optimism.

'_Can't hurt to try, since all the time I'm doing the work.'_ his statement caught him a little false, he had friends that had helped him and rivals joining his side.

They weren't appreciated much from others however, thinking that they get in his way. It is true, but some things were off his capabilities and admitting that is one way to get things done and work. He shook his head from having to make assumptions and misconception of thoughts, reminding himself that he should just focus on fighting what he believes in. Putting it aside, he positions himself to face the flat-top building and stood further away from the front concrete barrier perimeter around the roof's building. Lifting the tip end of the pole high as he sets his pole to his side and held it firmly to his waist and chest like the athletes.

"Phew… here goes nothing." Sonic assured himself with one final check to aim before running and vaulting to the designated building.

He heaved one more time, firmly gripping the pole in case he'd slip off before vaulting. With a release of his breath, he charged with the pole readied at the point of arch. Not in his usual sound-breaking speed, the pole clanked and bent as he let the iron pole arch and vault him over with its force. As soon as he reached the pole's end of arch, he released his hold off it and gained higher height and momentum. Now is the right time for him to curl into his ball form and spin at the speed of sonic boom. In his form, the air vacuumed in and maintained his height as he elevates closely along the ledge of the designated building. The gap were still apart and he used the air vacuumed into his ball form into a wind boosts by spinning his form faced to the sideways from the face of the building.

The wind howled and shrieked as they form around and behind him like a tornado, spewing him out towards the flat-top building's roof. Gushing him forward and about to lose his ascension as he uncurls off his form from slipping his fall. His foot set to the roof first and allowed himself to slide and surf across to a brake. His soles gathered dust as he comes to a halt, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Heh! Not bad Sonic!" he boasted to himself.

It wasn't over yet, he had yet to get across the tallest skyscraper. Hoping that there is still another pole for him to vault as he looked around his current roof. Sadly there wasn't any, except for an access roof-door leading towards stairs of the building. He sighed and scratched his cheek from nearly done with his challenge. Suddenly wind howled as though answering to his call in his challenge. Wondering what and how he could utilise the immense wind from the roof to get across. Recalling his recent action, swirled an idea to him. Not wasting the time or before the wind goes away. He runs in circles on the roof, forming himself into a blur as he repeats the cycle and going faster. Until a blue tornado summons itself as Sonic kept on to prolong it. It became large and harmlessly whirls about at the roof while the winds shrieked. He took this exact chance and curled into a ball after a jump to the centre of the tornado.

Like before he was sent up with the force of the tornado and prepared to shoot him to the top of the skyscraper. Soon he was shot or spewed out of the top of the tornado, and had gathered air again in his ball form. This time he used them as an air spring by immediately uncurling off his ball form. The air swirled and pushed him up by his legs, jetting him higher and further than expected. He grinned with joy nearly reaching for the ledge of the skyscraper.

"Got it!" Sonic had his hands onto the ledge, though he did not elevate higher or go on it, he was glad to have made at it.

He pulled himself over the ledge and slumped to the roof of the skyscraper. A grin on his peach-muzzle, his thoughts filled with glee in just one challenge he had succeeded. He rose up and stretched, then he just couldn't hold his inner-child.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Sonic squealed with delight and hoped with a victory pose, to some it was just a challenge with no reward returned.

To the 'Blue Blur' it was progression and constantly fight without giving up along the way. He breathed and smelled the very air on the skyscraper. Fresh and new to him although it was the similar air. He turned to look the urban city by the ledge. It was evening, the streets are busy and the buildings shine from it's windows. Coloured patterns of citizens and vehicles move about from where he watched. He folded his arms and rest by the ledge, feeling achieved and glad to just have a spot for a time. Minutes later as he rest peacefully, he was lulled to sleep each time the winds howls and swirls gently through him. He tried to snap his eyes open as they kept on being heavy, it soon tire him and dose him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soon, out of nowhere, a letter swooped and dragged along the howling winds and slip down under his arms. It spurred him lightly, Sonic dazed a little as he stood and stretched out. After a brief refresh, in what seems to be a short sleep, he saw the letter from where he rested. Confused how it managed get so high from here. He picked up the letter and surprisingly his name was on it but no name of the sender's. It then struck him, should he open it? Or just leave it be to keep up with his current mood? He shook his head and tore open the cover of the letter, pulling it out and before unfolding it, he breathed in to embrace whatever may just ruin him. Unfolding the letter he began to read aloud.<p>

"Dear Sonic, Your reputation and work to save the city from chaos holds great due." he sighed in relief but it was not over yet.

"I'd like to say that you should keep up, but you know what?" he started to regret his decision, still he had to read on.

"You suck! Your not like what you were before!" the uproar startled and hurt him inside a little, he dared not to go on from ruining himself, yet he read on.

"What happen to the 'Blue Blur' taking down anybody on his own? What about blasting and talk-smacking jack about anybody who's worse or horrible than you?" sure Sonic maybe a jerk at times he admits, but he choose not to go too far from hurting anybody's feelings.

"I think your friends should just stay out of your way. They're just as incompetent and as worse as you are. If I were you, you and your friends should just kiss goodbye from me and anybody who feels it's right." Sonic quizzed, was it really alright for him to just remain the way he is from one person's feelings or opinion? perhaps the many who agree with the sender too believe it's true. Did they?

"I adored and was inspired by you, now you're just not the same. Even if you get better, you still suck than your previous self. Goodbye Hedgehog." the letter ended, Sonic held the letter in his hands and just slump back with his folded arms and rests onto the ledge.

"I'd go back… but what for? I'm already grown up. Just what was I supposed to do? Get stuck in the past forever?" Sonic grievously said to himself aloud, ears perked down to his head.

He rested there, his mood sunk down it seemed difficult to return to himself. All he did was hold the letter, with the words grazing in his mind so hurtfully to him. He decided to just stone there and recollect himself slowly. Asking multitude of questions and answering them many times, just to soothe himself.

* * *

><p>However, Shadow the Hedgehog who had been surprisingly itched with curiosity, worries for the 'Blue Blur's condition. Studying in a library without acknowledgement and remaining discreet quietly. Shifting through a few shelves and looking for books referring to psychological studies. Thanks to his Chaos Control its easier for him to teleport.<p>

'_Blast it Faker! If you out nowhere stopped fighting, I'll strangle you for getting me through this.'_ he dreaded and thankfully found a book he specifics.

He opened and flipped through the pages where he finds more direct. Shadow didn't bother with the if and what if theories, just what's giving the problems and how it affects and deters someone from something. It didn't take long for him to shut the book and put it back into the shelves. He sighed and grunted irritably from the information which implicates to him rudely. With another sigh, he had wasted his time and just teleports out of the library back to the building's roof. Much to a decree, he was teleported to the skyscraper where Sonic is.

Shadow arched his eyebrow from behind Sonic, quizzed with the hedgehog's stoned and slumped status by the ledge. He eyed at the paper at Sonic's white-gloved hand. Oddly Sonic should have turned and just annoy him with his ridiculous optimism of his presence behind him. Despite how much he dislikes to his rival's consistency, he walked to his side by the ledge and picked the paper from his hands. Not a tug of resistance as he easily pulls it from him and reads it silently to himself. Shadow couldn't believe what he read in the letter, it made him wonder if anyone would think of anyone by their uses or as persons?

He looked to Sonic still stoned and his emerald irises just sprinkle with very little confident light left. This isn't Sonic, this is his shell nearly broken from some other's fantasized or dreamy concept smacked into him. He had to think of something to say, at least to stop him from sulking or end up being like how he was.

"You know… it's just someone's ridiculous desire." Shadow insisted and threw the letter away as it whirls off the building.

"Yea?" Sonic began with a low-hurt tone, "They seem to know what's right." he admitted, startling Shadow that perhaps their words were too harsh even though some points are made, the least they could do is put it politely without hurting someone.

***Sigh*** "And you believe it?" Shadow asked and folded his arms, watching ahead where Sonic faced.

"Running on my own, taking down robots, saving anyone. Now I'm just… not the hedgehog a lot of people looked up to in the past." Sonic stated with a quivering-tone, "I've grown up, I enjoyed my past and a lot were there. Maybe it's better that I just… let go and stop fighting for what I believe in." he felt sunk just as his faith follows.

"Fool!" Shadow roared, Sonic looked to Shadow, looking to him with his fiery eyes of compassion and fury.

"You can let go whatever you want, but don't ever stop fighting for what you believe in!" Shadow pulled and raised his fist, "A group of people will throw trash and junk at you. That doesn't mean your weak or horrible! You pick up what they've thrown and use it to get stronger and better!" he roared.

"They may envy, hate or whatever at us Sonic. But we will and have fought for what we believed in." Sonic stood up ears perked to Shadow's attention.

"My promise to Maria is to protect and save Mobius. I'll keep fighting for that even if the whole world's my enemy! These fools of envy or prick of haters may mock us and hurl us insults and rebukes. But they lack the slightest commitment to do any thing we can do that they WON'T or WILL DO!" Shadow slammed down his fist furiously by the roof's ledge as it crackles and shatter with pieces apart.

"Fight from and with faith in what we believe in, we let go so we would flow. Others that hold onto things can never form or be anything but destroy and crisp the grace of many things. We let go to flow what may be, even if dirty we are as enduring as we protect." Shadow's lecture surely got Sonic awed, when had his rival been this furious and choose to just snap him out of his down-sided himself, he did not know but was thankful to him for it.

"What about you? Hold on and break? Or flow and endure?" Shadow asked sternly in compassion.

Sonic stood there, amazed of his rival. Perhaps he lacks what Shadows have and he believes he knew what it is since the beginning. He folded his arms and rests back onto the ledge, Shadow folded his arms to his chests while eyes were at Sonic. Silence began and until minutes later, Sonic starts to smirk.

"Heh… It takes another who's willing to help another." Sonic rose and turned to face Shadow, his emerald eyes returned to his usual-self, brimming with confidence and will to fight.

"Those who look to the past or future, will miss the present" Sonic stated and raised a thumbs-up to him, "Thanks Shadow!" his cheerful voice returned.

"W-W-What?" Shadow retorted, his cheeks ablaze of red that he had shown too much of himself.

"Thanks a lot Shads'. You really are the Ultimate Lifeform." Sonic implied surely to Shadow.

"Of course! No one can best me!" Shadow proudly boasts, instantly forgetting of his displaced persona.

Sonic turned back to the urban cities, a grin from his lips widened. He had an idea something that will allow him to help and join with his previous past self. Shadow could see his rival had returned to his former self. Not wanting to stay any longer before he get's pestered by the 'Blue Blur'. Silently he turned his back from him and walked off. Pulling his Chaos Emerald, then he turned and looked to the 'Blue Blur'. Sonic with high hopes and another crazy idea in his mind, decided best to explore and see his past-self and fight alongside him on his own. He hoped over the ledge, alarming Shadow to peek over the ledge.

Sonic ran down across the skyscraper as his feet gathered dust and blue light surrounds him as he goes faster down to the streets. Shadow shook his head of the foolish hero's death-thrill. His concerns thankfully dumped down without disturbing his nerve or itching his mind. As Sonic reached and blasts across the busy streets with his blue swirling light, he shattered sound and left trails of long blue neon across the ground. Any who were there would thought a ghost or a light phasing through them. Shadow watched the 'Blue Blur' strike through the horizon of the city's border.

"Curse it hedgehog… you better keep running Sonic." Shadow murmured with a passionate smirk not to many others he would reveal to.

With a blink, Shadow vanished from the roof of the skyscraper. Meanwhile Sonic goes wild, running in his sound-breaking speed and trailed with swirling winds scattered about. He is heading to his best friend's workshop, asking and hoping his friend will help him with his idea. Over time, he felt lighter, wild and bursting with anticipation. His past flash into his mind of his former self and imagined how his current self could also be there alongside, challenging one another.

"Bring it on!" Sonic cheered to himself and once more wrecked the barriers of sound.

* * *

><p><em>The story is sort of for a young friend. He's inspired by many iconic characters and adores them. One day he had to do research for his project consisting his characters. Along that, he stumbled rude comments concerning the characters of now and then. He threw a fief and lately just wanted to shoot back at them with his own comments, I told him to let it go and he just yelled at me. I'm sorry for that and mean no harm to you, this story is just to keep you at peace, if you do read heheh. If any of you enjoy this story, I'm most thankful and grateful, if you are offended and dislike or hate this story. Please be kind and think carefully before conceding to something, otherwise you'll string along the threading lines of misconceptions from your feelings.<em>

_Once Again Thank you, And May Peace Be Upon And Will It Be With You._


End file.
